No te quiero papi
by Hana Yamazakura
Summary: Una serie de capitulos dedicados a Canarias y a Toño, desde que Canarias es niña hasta adulta.  no se dejen llevar por el titulo, cobrara sentido desde el 3er capitulo.
1. Advertencia

**Capitulo I: Advertencia**

-Anda…

-¡no!

-Porfavor…-dijo el castaño

-¡QUE NO!-Gritó la pequeña frente a el.

-Vamos, estarás en mi casa con muchos sirvientes y tendrás todo lo que quieras Canarias.

-¡EH DICHO QUE NO!, ¡Ahora lárgate por donde viniste y déjame en paz!- Entonces, la castaña le dio la espalda al mayor, estaba harta de verle la cara a ese idiota .-Cuando cuente 3 quiero que tus barcos se hallan esfumado contigo y todo, o si no te echaré a patadas de aquí de una vez por todas. Y ese no es mi nombre, así que pónselo a tu perro si te da la gana pero a mi no.

La paciencia de Antonio estaba rebosando su límite. Había sido muy comprensivo con ella, la había tratado de la mejor forma posible, le había traído tomates ,¡ Y esa chiquilla lo había tratado como si de una escoria se tratase!.L a había tratado de convencer por casi 100 años y aun se negaba, si le iba a dar todo ¿Por qué se negaba?, no la comprendía, era mas terca que una mula.

-uno-empezó el conteo de una forma apurada, no soportaba tenerlo allí ni un segundo mas.

Estaba jugando con fuego, definitivamente, no sabia con _quien _estaba tratando. El era el jefe, si no cedía por las buenas tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

-dos.

-tr…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Antonio la agarro con escasa delicadeza por el cuello del vestido, poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos esmeraldas, que en ese momento brillaban peligrosamente, tanto que la isleña le dio un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que el español se diera cuenta de ello, no iba a estar a la merced de aquel imbécil, no se inmutaría en lo mínimo, tenia que luchar.

-Que crees que….-Entonces, noto el hacha del hombre mayor apuntándole en la garganta, se veía tan filosa que el más mínimo rasguño era letal, tembló un poco y abrió ligeramente los ojos , sin embargo su seño fruncido seguía intacto.

-A ver si aclaramos algo mocosa-Comenzó Antonio, inconsciente de lo que hacia, nublado por la rabia.-Yo te descubrí, así que tienes que seguir mis órdenes, no dejare que Portugal u otras naciones te conquisten. Desde ahora, serás de **mi** territorio .¿Comprendes?.

Ambos ojos verdes centellaban de ira , se parecían demasiado aunque ninguno lo quisiese ver en esos momentos. Guasimara decidió hablar, tratando de disimular su miedo, no iba a dejar que ese extraño se aprovechase de su tierra y de su gente, no tenia ninguna razón coherente para hacerlo, tenía demasiada desconfianza en el moreno.

-Pft… si eso es lo que piensas, no me importa, no cederé ante ti ni aunque tu abuela me lo diga, no quiero ser nada tuyo -Dibujo en su rostro una mueca retadora-Se que te patearía el trasero cuando me diese la gana, hasta con los ojos vendados.

El de piel canela se rio cruelmente ante las palabras de la menor. Era mas orgullosa de lo que creía, -_que niña tan tonta_- pensó. Quería quitarle esas irreales ilusiones, quería ver ese orgullo tirado por los suelos.

-¿Eso crees?, eres demasiado ingenua. Ya veremos si tu pueblo puede derrotar a mi armada-siguió riéndose-y si me derrotas, te dejare en paz , pero si pierdes, me obedecerás a mi y a mi rey, tanto tu como tu gente, claro, si llegan a sobrevivir.-Entonces, la soltó como si de un trapo se tratase .La pequeña emitió un quejido al sentir el impacto que su cuerpo sufrió por la caída, cuando su cabeza se pudo levantar para dedicarle una mirada de odio al hispano notó como la siguió apuntando con el instrumento con el cual infundía terror , aunque no lo quisiese admitir-Si te vuelves a resistir después de haber perdido, no tendré compasión y te matare.

Y vio como el español desaparecía en la lejanía de sus pasos.

.

Hola, pues este es mi primer fic de Hetalia ^-^, cada cap se trata de pequeñas historias entre Canarias y Toño desde la rebelión de Guasimara hasta mas adelante.

Espero que les halla gustado, quisiera agradecerle a Angelusicalm por el resumen de la historia de Las Islas Canarias (gracias xD). Aunque aquí me imagine a las islas como una sola persona, igual que a Madeira y Azores, también me la imagine mujer y bueno, parecida a Toño solo que con los ojos verdes manzana (es un tono raro, como verde tirando a amarillo, casi amarillo, el que mas se parece es el verde manzana, o eso creo xD)y el pelo caramelo.

Para mayores especificaciones veaan el link:

http : / / hanahakiruhyuga . deviantart . com / art / Canarias -179707650?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Ahanahakiruhyuga&qo=0

chau~

ps: sorry por el ooc D:


	2. Rendición

**Capitulo II: Rendición**

_._

_._

_Sangre_

Era lo único que veía a sus alrededores, no podía ver mas nada que aquel liquito carmesí correr por las pieles de aquellos que la intentaron proteger con sus vidas de ese demonio.

Nunca había visto una masacre así, ni siquiera entre ellos mismo habían causado un disturbio como este, ella siempre impedía que peleasen, siempre mantenía la paz entre sus pueblos, ya que al fin y al cabo, todos eran uno solo, todos eran parte de ella, pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada, ya que, no se trataba de otra pelea interna, sino con un total extraño, un psicópata que había ido allá por intereses materiales y territoriales. Se sentía impotente, sabia que esta vez no podria escapar de eso, era muy débil, había intentado hacer lo que estaba a su alcance, sin embargo, no era suficiente_, nunca era suficiente._

Ahora, solo podía ver a su gente morir, tenia fiebre , casi no podía moverse, pero poco le importo, aquellos malestares no se comparaban con la miseria que sentía en su alma, había sido pisoteada, golpeada y burlada por esos barbaros llamados españoles, habían aplastado su orgullo , habían destruido su dignidad.

Un horroroso dolor en las costillas hiso que callera arrodillada al suelo, se abraso a si misma, tratando de que desapareciera, sin resultado alguno sintió como unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos verdes, desconsolada por la situación vió como alguien se paraba en frente a ella y la observaba, era ese mismo hombre que había atacado a su gente, era el mismo hombre que había osado en pisar sus tierras, el mismo hombre que se hacia llamar el conquistador.

Ambos ojos se encontraron de nuevo , hacia tiempo que no ocurría eso, sin embargo, ambas miradas eran distintas, no expresaban aquella rabia que alguna vez sintieron, ya no, por lo menos no por parte de la morena.

Antonio se impresiono al descifrar los sentimientos que dejaba a luz las perlas de la pequeña; eran una mescla de dolor, impotencia, tristeza, resignación, todo lo que no se espero ver en ella, esperaba todo lo contrario a ello, esperaba que sus ojos chispearan con rabia, que le empezara a gritar groserías impropias de una dama y que le retara, sin embargo, ella ya se había rendido, le daba señales de dentro de el se encogió, la imagen de la pequeña Canaria era inusual, sintió arrepentimiento en el fondo de su ser, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura , sintió como Guasimara empezó a temblar de miedo, un miedo que había visto en otras de sus colonias, con las cuales había sido cruel y tirano, su segunda sorpresa fue la debilidad que tuvo ante la isleña, la cual solo había sentido solo hacia una persona.

El castaño levanto el rostro sucio de la niña, estaba herido y lleno de lagrimas, noto que se seguía abrasando a si misma. Dudo un poco lo que iba a hacer, pero no se pudo resistir, así que la abraso dulcemente.

La joven isla se alarmo ante la acción del mayor, simplemente, ese hombre era un acertijo, hace unos momentos había estado apoyando a sus hombres para matar a su gente o como decía el "a los rebeldes que se opusieran a la conquista", a personas inocentes, a destruir lo que había alrededor y ahora, solo la tenia entre sus brazos, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, oyendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón.

Subió su rostro hasta el de el, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sintió como si se estuviese debatiendo mentalmente, como si no estuviese seguro de sus acciones, como si no tuviese paz consigo mismo.

-Ganaste.-susurro ella.-ya tienes todo lo que querías, tienes las islas y esclavos.¿ Me vas a humillar mas?.

Antonio se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas anteriormente, no se esperaba eso, no se esperaba tantas cosas de ella, sin embargo se recupero al momento.

-Nunca te quise humillar, pero tu me obligaste a ello. Si no hubieses sido tan rebelde y soberbia nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo lo que sea en contra de nuestro dios debe ser castigado.- Antes de que la morena lo fuese a interrumpir el siguió hablando.-Pero lo hecho esta hecho, vendrás a mi casa, te cuidare, te amoldare y educare, porque serás mi hija.

Entonces, el Hispano vio como no ponía resistencia ante sus palabras y la cargo como si de un bebe se tratase para llevársela al continente, alejándose de el pequeño pueblo que alguna vez descubrió y que ahora había destruido.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi, gracias por los reviews y los faves, este es por ahora, uno de los pocos capítulos dramaticos del fic , los demás serán mcuho menos tensos.

Ojala les alla gustado n.n


	3. Adaptación

**Capitulo III: adaptación**

.

.

.

-¡Canarias!

La joven se sobresalto al oír a "el idiota descerebrado de los tomates" llamándola, se volteo con fastidio para ver que era lo que quería.

-¿Qué quieres?, no tengo mucho tiempo-

-Ah, ah~, recuerda que ahora eres mi hija-dijo cantarinamente el Español, había sido un largo viaje, en el cual no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, había pasado menos de una semana y Antonio se sentía vivo y lleno de ganas de conocer a su pequeña subordinada, claro, con un poco de ayuda de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, la castaña no pensaba igual que él , aunque hubiese cedido su territorio a la corona de Castillas y dependiera de ella no significaba que tenia que calarse las estupideces que se ocurrían al mayor, una de ellas, que la llamase **hija****.**

-¿Cómo que eres retrasado o que?, ya te dije **¡No soy tu jodida hija!**, solo somos compañeros de piso, mas nada. También tengo derecho a mi propia privacidad, que tu no la tengas es otra cosa, no te desahogues conmigo.

Para el hispano, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, sabia que adaptarla al ambiente de su casa le iba a costar un poco, también sabia que tendría que lidiar con su carácter, pero al final todo terminaría bien, estaba seguro, ella le agarraría cariño y el le correspondería, dentro de un tiempo un poco largo terminarían siendo una familia feliz.

-_¡Papi, papi! ,¡Te quiero mucho!.-_La imaginación del moreno no tenía límites, no podría esperar a oír esas palabras salir de su nueva primogénita.

-Yo también te quiero….

-¡¿Qué crees que dices idiota?-grito la pequeña, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su padre, los cuales acariciaban su cuerpo, confundiendo la realidad con sus fantasías. La Canaria, harta de su comportamiento, le dio una patada en la mejilla, la cual despertó a un adolorido Español.

-Ouch…-

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!, ahora no te lamentes-se cruzo de brazos- sabia que eras raro, pero no sabia hasta que punto…-dijo asqueada la ojiverde.

El mayor se incorporo rápidamente al ver a Francis detrás de la puerta, mirándole como si le estuviera diciendo "¡díselo ya!" , volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde estaba antes y le dedico una sonrisa a la menor, la cual miro indiferente.

-Bien-empezó el mayor, ahora con un tono un poco mas serio-Desde ahora, tu nombre no será Guasimara, te llamaras María Pilar Fernández Carriedo, y representaras a las Islas Canarias, como ya sabes, me perteneces, tanto tu como tus tierras, las cuales aprovecharé para la agricultura. Quiero que todas las mañanas después de desayunar nos encontremos en el salón de estar para darte clases de Español, si deseas algo de comer, solo pídemelo, no quiero que toques la cocina, y si no estoy pídeselo a mis sirvientes .No quiero que te relaciones con ninguna persona que no te presente, de lo contrario te castigare, cosa que no quiero que ocurra, ya que no deseo lastimarte a menos de que me obligues. Saldrás y harás todo lo que quieras solo con mi autorización. Tengo esperanzas en que nos llevaremos muy bien si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte .Ya sabes cual es tu aposento, en donde esta el baño, así que eso seria todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?.

-¿Esas son tus reglas?, pft, tenían venir de ti, ni modo-suspiro resignada, había pasado menos de una semana y ya se sentía cansada de estar ahí.

-Oye, al menos no te he puesto a limpiar….-dijo un poco molesto el español-¡Tienes tu vida demasiado sencilla! , diría yo que resuelta,¿¡Porque te quejas tanto?.-

-Eso crees tu, con soportarte ya se me hace difícil-Se burlo-Me voy a caminar un rato.-dijo y se encamino apresuradamente hacia la puerta que separaba al jardín de la habitación.

-Ni siquiera me preguntaste si podías….

-Ya cerré la puerta~.-Dijo la castaña desde el patio trasero de la casa. El Fernández suspiro pesadamente, hoy no era uno de sus días de suerte. Vió como Francia salía de su escondite, con decepción reflejada en su rostro, y es que a veces sabia que Antonio podía dar más de si mismo, trato de consolar a su mejor amigo.

-_Mon ami _al parecer te toco una chica con el carácter peor que el de Romano-Dijo el rubio un poco burlón-No se como saldrás de esta.

-Ni me lo digas, si con Lovino me cuesta horrores que me haga caso, con Pilar será 10 veces peor.-

-Quizás no te le tienes que mostrar tan agresivo, quizás debas ser un poco mas sutil con ella, tu sabes, mas _amour_ y menos _grincheux _o _agressive-_Entonces, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, de una forma melosa.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó dudoso el hispano, el ojiazul solo sonrió pícaramente, el era el país del amor,¿ como iba a dudar de su sabiduría?.

-¡Claro _mon ami_ !, como vas a dudar de los consejos de hermano mayor, el sabe todo sobre eso- Bajo sus manos hasta los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del moreno, adentrándola a este, tocando donde no debía.-¿Cuándo te he fallado?.

-Es cierto, ¡Tienes razón!, seré mas sutil con ella, aunque a veces me cueste un poco, muchas gracias Francis.-El español abraso amistosamente al francés, el cual se encontraba disfrutando de la redondez de su retaguardia, sin embargo, el primero ni se daba cuenta de ello, solo se dejaba hacer por el galo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!, ¿Cómo han estado? :D

Bueno aquí publique otro cap, mucho mas ligero que el anterior como les dije.

Algunos caps no tendrán mucha concordancia con otros, ya que son mas minifics que capítulos de una historia que tiene un plot mas definido xD. Por el momento no habrán parejas ,quizás considere eso cuando sea un poco mas grande mi querida Pilar xD.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Chau~

Ps: Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas :D


	4. ¿Ataques piraticos?

**Capitulo IV:¿Ataques piráticos?**

.

.

.

.

Antonio vio por última vez el jardín de la gran mansión, asomado en la puerta se dedico a observar a la pequeña niña que jugueteaba por el pasto, aplastando algunas plantas y hierbajos. Sus ojos reflejaban una disimulada melancolía, habían pasado mas de 10 años desde que la infante comenzó a vivir en su casa, la había educado con dedicación y esfuerzo, le había enseñado modales y sus propias costumbres, las cuales ella había modificado a su comodidades, al igual que todo lo demás, sin embargo, ella seguía mostrando la misma frialdad del principio, su personalidad burlona y testaruda no había cambiado en un mínimo ángulo, oh por lo menos con su persona.

Ese también era otro detalle, ella a los demás los trataba de manera dulce y cordial, con mucha simpatía, hasta los que no conocía. Pero con él, las cosas eran completamente diferentes, su actitud era atorrante y engreída cuando estaba cerca de ella, a pesar de haber sido el quien le dio techo , educación, amor y vestido ella lo trata como si fuese la escoria mas grande del universo, siempre son desprecio y sarcasmo.

¿Acaso le odiaba?.

Quizás realmente sus sentimientos hacia el se resumían en eso, pero el no se rendiría, quería conseguir su confianza a pesar de ser muy estricto con ella, por eso el era así, ella no lo comprendía, no podía ver que detrás de esa cara seria y de esos regaños había un hombre preocupado por una niña que apenas esta conociendo, que considera algo mas que hermandad, un instinto fraternal que quizás no había sentido hacia otros.

El moreno piso la grama del jardín, la castaña seguía con sus juegos, sin darle importancia a la presencia de su cuidador, dándole la espalda.

-¡Pilar!.-Grito España , ya que la distancia entre ambos hispanos era relativamente grande.-¡Ya me voy!.

-¡Piérdete en el camino ¡.-Le respondió con el mismo tono de voz, solo que, este era mucho mas seco.

-¡Yo también te quiero mucho Pili!.-Dijo Antonio.-¡No dejes que los extraños entren y no salgas muy lejos de casa!.

-¡Como digas idiota!_, pedazo de cabrón...-_Lo ultimo fue mas susurrado para si misma .En cuestión de segundos el mayor había desaparecido de su vista.

María miro hacia cielo, se encontraba azul y despejado , sin ninguna nube que estorbase su color original. Era un día perfecto para caminar por todo el terreno y, quizás por muchos mas lugares que esperaban ser descubiertos, no podría desperdiciarlo así como así, además, estaba muy aburrida por decir poco .Dispuesta a desobedecer las ordenes del mayor, la joven canaria camino hasta una pequeña puerta que se encontraba escondida detrás del huerto de tomates, la había encontrado escasas semanas atrás, no se trataba nada mas ni nada menos de una salida hacia afuera de la casa ,iba directo hacia un camino que se conectaba directo con el pueblo. Lo había pensado muchas veces, sin embargo, se sentía tentada y hoy estaba dispuesto a escaparse por un momento de la cárcel en la cual se encontraba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Al ver el patio vacio, entró con cuidado de no dañar los tomates, si no tenía cuidado dejaría evidencia fresca de su huida y no tendría comida muy buena para comer por un mes, ambas cosas llegarían a un regaño y en tener que aguantarse a España diciendo esto y lo otro, simplemente no le importaban sus palabras, pero lo que le interesaba era estar horas escuchándole. Con solo pensar en eso hiso que pusiera una cara de desagrado y fuera mas delicada.

Al cerrar el portón detrás de ella se sintió libre, _¡al fin lejos del encierro!, _sonrió y comenzó su caminata a ningún lado en especial.

El lugar se hallaba solo, no había rastros de personas, solo se podía oír algún que otro sonido proveniente de algún insecto, en total, no había nada interesante por allí, ni gente, ni aventura, ni comida, solo ese silencio tedioso, quería ver algo mas emocionante, pero no todo era perfecto.

Dispuesta a devolverse un poco enojada, tropezó con algo y cayo al suelo, adolorida y extrañada, ya que antes no había notado algo tan grande en el camino, observó el objeto y su molestia cambio a sorpresa. Se trataba de una fruta, pero no de cualquier alimento, no, era de una banana, había encontrado un plátano en medio de una vía desolada, por la cual nunca antes había paseado antes, bueno, desde que llego a la mansión del bastardo ese no había salido ni siquiera para comprar algo.

Miró el fruto entre sus manos, el hambre desde hacia rato le estaba invadiendo sus sentidos, no estaría mal comer un aperitivo después de todo ¿no?. Dispuesta a devorarlo con unas enormes ganas sintió como el suelo en donde estaba se ponía mas oscuro, por instinto volteo su rostro hacia atrás y un miedo la aterrorizó, después de todo, no había estado sola.

-_Bonjour, madmoisel~_.-Dijo el hombre alto desde su espalda.- _Comment êtes-vous?._

Ahogo un grito, giró su cuerpo con brusquedad y dispuesta a salir corriendo le lanzó el fruto en la cara al desconocido, segándolo por segundos. Aprovechó la baja del mayor para huir hacia la mansión. _¿Desde cuando había aparecido ?._

Sus pensamientos fueron acallados cuando un individuo salía de su escondite y la atrapaba entre brazos, evitando su escape, se revolvió como pudo tratando de librarse, sin embargo, sus intentos fracasaron, ya que el rubio que la apresaba era mucho mas grande y fuerte.

-_Heh !, I catch you.-_La menor no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían ninguno de sus captores, apenas sabia su humilde español y su antigua lengua.-_Now, you can tell where are your treasures._

_-_¡Suéltame desgraciado, no es gracioso !.-Gritó histérica la pequeña, no le parecía divertido nada de lo que ocurría, esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto, que no pasara de eso.

Entonces hiso aparición un hombre rubio, que aparentaba mas o menos 17 años, de rasgos faciales finos, ojos azules , muy resaltantes a parte de su cabellera cuidada y peinada que iba amarrada en una coleta. Llevaba un traje que era conformado por una chaqueta larga morada , debajo de ella se encontraba una camisa de seda y unos pantalones que le llegaban por un poco mas abajo de la cintura de color marrón oscuro, con unas botas negras que iban al nivel de las rodillas. Su mano derecha estaba siendo ocupada por un sombrero de pirata del mismo color de su traje y la otra se encargaba de retirar los restos de cambur de sus rostro. Este al ver al joven que poseía a la Canaria sus frunció ligeramente el seño.

-_Anglaterre,Mon amour _¿Porque no me sorprende tu presencia ?-preguntó burlón, este solo lo miró con desagrado, a diferencia del francés, este era rubio con algunos mechones oscuros y sus cabellos no eran tan largos. Llevaba su cabeza cubierta por un sombrero muy similar al del galo, pero este era azul oscuro al igual que su abrigo, sus pantalones eran negros al igual que su calzado. Era un poco mas bajo que él, sus perlas verde manzana resaltaban con sus enormes cejas.

-_Wine bastard _no tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárgate que yo vine primero.-El otro rió con gracia ante el comentario del otro.

-_Pas Mon ami,_ Esta lindurita me pertenece. Yo llegue primero, además, nos conocemos desde mucho _Droit ?-_Dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, la cual comprendía nada , sin embargo esta le miro con odio.-_Temps ?_ , me prefiere a mi porque soy su _oncle.-_

-Pft, si claro, ¿Quien te elijaría como tío de algo ?.-Entonces, desde lo lejos cierto hispano estornudó.-Ella es mía desgraciado, sus riquezas me pertenecen.

-¡¿QUE ?-gritó la isleña.-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie !-

-¿Que ?, ¿no le pertenecías al bastardo de _Spain _?.-

-Cierto, ¿No le pertenecías a mi querido amigo _Espagne_ ?-pregunto intrigado el galo.-Tito Franciss tenia por entendido que eras hija de él y como todos somos una gran familia y yo soy hermano mayor sus hijos se convertirían en mis queridos sobrinitos~.

-¡Que carajo !, yo no soy hija de nadie y mucho menos de un idiota como él ¡y tu no eres ningun tío mío !.-dijo molesta la menor. Así que déjenme en paz.

-_Stupid frog_, ¿Vez ?, no eres nada de nadie así que lárgate.-dijo el ingles con desprecio.

-Ah bueno, no me importa, yo solo quería los tesoros.- confesó el rubio.-Ahora ven aquí.

-No bastardo, ¡Los tesoros son míos !.

-¡Son míos !.

Y desde allí comenzó una pelea verbal que dentro de poco seria otra cosa, en un momento el menor aflojo su agarre y dejo en libertad a la española, se alejo unos pocos centímetros de ambos muchachos, sin embargo, un sentimiento de intriga y adrenalina corría por sus venas, quería divertirse un poco mas.

-hey.-Ninguno de los dos la escucho.-oigan…¡PAR DE IDIOTAS VOLTEEN !.

Se escucho un silencio luego del grito de María, ambos fijando su mirada en ella. Sintiéndose un poco tensa decidió hablar.

-A ver, ¿Quieren mis tesoros no ?.-pregunto y como respuesta ambos la miraron afirmando sus palabras.-¿Que tal si hacen 3 partidas de papel, piedra o tijeras ?.

Eso los tomo desprevenidos, sin embargo, al mirarse todo rastro de duda se borro.

-Es estúpido.-Dijo el de ojos verdes un poco burlón.-Pero supongo que es la única forma « pasiva » de arreglar esto, no esta tan mal la otra solución, siempre tengo ganas de arreglarte la cara.-El francés arqueó un poco mas el ceño.-Pero hoy quiero patearte el trasero de forma inteligente.

-claro Angleterre, sabes que eso casi nunca es posible.-dijo el mayor.-Empecemos.

Entonces, los dos europeos de colocaron uno en frente otro, mirándose a los ojos, tomando cada uno una posición respectiva, preparándose para su «combate », María los miraba divertida, no creía que ambos fuesen tan tarados como para hacerle caso a una pioja que se suponía que sabia menos del mundo que ellos, lentamente fue caminando hacia atrás.

Sus miradas destellaban, no despegaban la vista del otro, como si tratasen de adivinar los pensamientos del otro, sabiendo que era en vano, sus respiraciones agitadas y una traviesa gota de sudor corriendo por el rostro del galo, mientras que el ingles no movía ni un milímetro su expresión de superioridad.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras.-dijeron al mismo tiempo, sacando las manos de su escondite con rapidez, deseosos de saber que figura ocultaban detrás de sus espaldas.

-¡Hah !.-exclamo victorioso el ingles.-¡Gane !.

-No tan rápido _Anglaterre_, aun faltan 2 mas~.

-Pft, no te ilusiones _frog._

Así pasaron los minutos, hasta que se concluyó la ultima partida, dándole fin a el infantil juego, sin embargo, no termino como creían.

-¡_Wine bastard__,_ eso no parece una tijera !-se quejo el ingles de las manos del rubio

-¡Eso es una tijera !, ¡estar tan cerca de tus amigos imaginarios a parte de ponerte iluso te volvieron ciego de la realidad!.-respondió irritado

-¡Ellos existen !,¡_bastard frog !,_Tus propias mentiras te están engañando. ¡Esto no pudo haber quedado como un empate!.

-¡Hah !,¡Pues aquí tengo a un testigo que si vio con sus propios ojos lo que paso, no como tu que tus cejas no te dejan ver, no es a….

El galo miro el lugar en donde creía que había estado la canaria, sin embargo, brillaba por su ausencia. Ambos la buscaron con la mirada por todos lados ,caminaron cerca del lugar pero no encontraron rastros de ella. Entonces un click en el cerebro de ambos fue presionado, al parecer habían caído en la pequeña trampa de la morena, creyendo en su aparente inocencia, la cual se acababa de poner a prueba.

-_Fuck._

_._

_._

_._

_._

N/A :¡Hola !, pues aqui hay otro cap , creo que me quedo un poco extraño xDU, sin embargo tenia ganas de publicarlo, pues este cap trata de los ataques piraticos franceses , ingleses, turcos y holandeses que ubieron en las islas (pobre no la dejaron en paz por un tiempo), sin embargo quise recalcar mas a estos 2 (queria hacer una cosa de estas XD, con los demas no se me ocurrio mucho ._.U).Espero que les haya gustado !.

Ps :Aca dejo una imagen del fic que se me ocurrio hacer hace una semana, hoy fue que la escanee xD.

H t t p : / / hanahakiruhyuga . deviantart . com / art / No – te – quiero – papi - 182655475?q=&qo=

Byes !


End file.
